the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
XCOM (Season 3)
Episode One : Resurrection (Part 1) When a squad led by Holly Thomas ends up hearing a SOS while on normal duties for the resistance, they decide to respond which causes them to be brought into the effort that is much bigger than can be expected and are soon on an mission to escort a man with top secret information to a classified location. Along the way to that location, the squad take a small detour that causes them to encounter a woman from one of the new cities who is on a small quest for information of her very own. Episode Two : Resurrection (Part 2) Having learned of what Lena's true intentions were, their squad continues on their trip which takes them to that Helena settlement where they must debate on what they are going to do with their extra baggaging as Lena herself is faced with conflicted information and it only becomes harder to see this clearer picture when ADVENT themselves launch a attack on the settlement and the squad are forced to defend the locals before they continue onward to their ultimate goal where hope awaits them. Episode Three : Resurrection (Part 3) Being taken aboard this Elpis, their squad members are able to begin seeing just how big an effort that they are becoming apart of is before they meet these remnants of XCOM and settle into new surroundings. In the next weeks of travel, Amar grows closer to Lena and is also given this very interesting prospect until they arrive to Wunderland where they meet some other remnants of XCOM to trade for something but it is here where Amar also faces some personal conflict with his relationship with Lena. Episode Four : Resurrection (Part 4) With ADVENT launching their big coordinated strike on Wunderland, their squad attempt to flee along with their allies but they are forced to make a stand which results in them being left stranded and hopeless in the ruins of what was. Knowing that they cannot just give up, they attempt to work together which leads to them making several discoveries that leave each of them conflicted, especially on the subject of Lena, as this dangerous journey must then be made but rising tensions cause problems. Episode Five : Resurrection (Part 5) Having reunited with the crew of the Elpis, their squad are brought up to speed and given a chance to recover until they need to continue on their journey when Amar comes to be facing that position of being an leader and his developing relationship with Lena. Once they reach land again, a team heads to the settlement of the area in order to get aid from this resistance cell there but a act on Lily's part forces these two cells to work together in a dangerous mission to rescue her from the nearby new city. Episode Five : Resurrection (Part 6) In retaliation for their activities in the new city, the settlement soon gets raided by ADVENT which costs some more lives but their escape results in them finally making their way through the wilderness and reaching the ship that they have been looking for. Now that they have found it, their resistance begins building towards the goal of fixing it up while Amar and Lena finally come around to discussing where they want to be with each other before a trip must be led to acquire something special. Episode Six : Resurrection (Part 7) Settling into the old airfield, the squad remain conflicted on the existence of the Contagion as the Skyranger is worked on but fortunately it only becomes a problem when the Skyranger is ready to fly and they can make a quick escape. However, before they can return to their Avenger, Amar and Lena must infiltrate New Singapore in order to acquire a important part they need but the days they spend there before they put the mission into action causes some relationship struggle between the two. Episode Seven : Resurrection (Part 8) Despite their personal issues, Amar and Lena decide to launch the mission and a great escape from the new city must be had which comes at yet another cost as they return what was needed to the Avenger. Once back to their "home", their situation settles back down as the remaining original squad members settle into new roles and form closer together over loss while great progress is made on the Avenger over time and Amar finally works up the courage to move forward with Lena, despite learning something big about her health. Episode Eight : Resurrection (Part 9) Just as things are reaching an sense of peace among the Avenger's inhabitants, chaos quickly ensures when the Avenger's alien AI starts fighting back and taking over all of the systems again, forcing the squads into a close quarters fight for survival which claims more than just a few lives and hits their resistance effort hard enough that, even weeks later, they feel the effects of it. Meanwhile, in the aftermath of it all, this particular group of people finally come to arrive to the Avenger to offer their aid. Category:XCOM